katira_ark_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Brothers of Creation
The Three Brothers Not much is known of the Three Brothers of Creation except for the fact that they served as the primary keepers of the universe. As the universe unraveled and the three brothers began to understand their own consciousness, they also understood the power that they held - and that power was the power of creation itself. The brothers consisted of Kethrozon, Namtar, and Tlaloc. After eons of traveling the vacant void of the universe, they found that only darkness surrounded them - and it was then that they began to create the universe. Their first creation consisted of giant balls of fire that matched the size of the brothers themselves that threw light in all directions, lighting up the darkness that shrouded their universe. While they decorated the universe with these beacons of light, they realized that there was one thing that was still missing - diverse, sentient thought. Figuring that the universe was missing other sentient beings, the three brothers formed a planet that ancient texts has documented as the Realm of Lynsgarde. They created life - a very complex philosophy that even the wisest of men could not understand. After the creation of Lynsgarde and the incorporation of life onto the planet, the brothers decided that there needed to be a balance in the universe, for Lynsgarde served as their perfect creation. All three of the brothers originally served as Lynsgarde's keepers - they served in a gracious paradise where mortals, their creations, would shower them with gifts in hopes of blessings from the gods. It was very quickly, however, that the brothers noticed a very horrible backdrop of their own creation - the curse of mortality. Their worshipers were subject to death, and as such their souls were lifted from the realm of Lynsgarde, forced to travel the dark void of the universe lost and forgotten. Kethrozon and Tlaloc conversed behind Namtar, discussing the need for a separate location - a realm that would harbor these lost souls. Too much were they intertwined with their creations, and too much did they enjoy receiving their offerings... and it was then that they confronted Namtar with their proposal, suggesting that he should be the one that ruled over this new realm that would harbor the dead. Namtar eagerly agreed, and it was as such the Realm of Shi'Rako was created. The Sybaritic War After being deemed the Guardian of Shi'Rako, Namtar began to guide lost souls into his new realm. The realm consisted of a virtual mirror image of Lynsgarde, yet it was contorted because it lacked one thing - life. Death and decay scoured the landscape, and the obelisks that were built to honor the Three Brother's were absent from the alien scenery except for one - a purple obelisk that seemed to serve as Namtar's cathedral. Souls traveled freely through Shi'Rako, yet they were still lost and constantly cried out in anguish. Allowing souls to freely enter his realm and find their own path, Namtar remained in his cathedral for years at a time as he harbored critical thought and played around with the powers his realm held. As his critical thought processes became theories of advanced philosophical theories and ideas, he also began to ponder on the reason of his realm's existence - and why mortals had to be cursed with such an atrocious act of unkindness. Eventually, Namtar began to question why he had to rule over a realm where nothing but death and decay ruled, and why his brothers ruled in paradise. This paradigm of power control disgusted Namtar. Growing jealous of his brother's dominion over life, Namtar began to grow mad with thought - he sought answers for why his brother's damned him to the dark realm he ruled over, yet he too was stuck in this realm. With his brothers shutting off the portal in Namtar's cathedral, Namtar realized they had locked him in his own realm from the very beginning, and this was enough to throw Namtar over the edge. Realizing that souls had their own energy, Namtar theorized that if he had the energy of the very souls he harbored and guided to his realm, he could rip a portal from his cathedral back into the realm of Lynsgarde. It was after this creation of theory that Namtar began to test it - within years Namtar had devoured almost all of the souls that had collected in his alien landscape. A small percentage of souls were able to hide from the vengeful God of Death's grip, yet after a while they were affected by the God of Death's own corruption and were contorted into a vile wickedness that scoured the now-barren Realm of Shi'Rako. Sensing an unbalance in the Realm of Shi'Rako, Kethrozon and Tlaloc convened in Tlaloc's obelisk to discuss the fate of the Realm of Shi'Rako. After all, it had been since their assignment for Namtar to rule over the realm since they have heard from their own brother - it was time for them to check in on him. Reopening the portal from Lynsgarde to Shi'Rako, Kethrozon and Tlaloc began to call for their brother. Sensing the fluctuating of energy that had changed in his realm, Namtar had figured that the curiosity of his brother's had led them to reopen the portal... and it was exactly what the God of Death had expected. Now empowered from the souls he had devoured, Namtar utilized his newfound strength and ripped the portal open even larger and used it as a means to escape. In Tlaloc's obelisk, the portal they had opened immediately contorted into a rip in the fabric of the universe, and from it their brother had emerged. His body was manipulated and contorted due to his soul harvesting - fistules that oozed vile acid onto the ground beneath him and sunken, black eyes made up the appearance of the God of Death. His brothers were struck were fear - an emotion they have never felt before - and as such, battle ensued. Namtar threw Tlaloc into the rippled portal that led to Shi'Rako, trapping him in the realm. Noticing that the portal had started to close, Kethrozon took this final opportunity and tackled Namtar back into the portal of Shi'Rako. While Kethrozon's plan was successful, the portal had closed when he was halfway through it and he had vanished from the universe with his fate unknown. Namtar, on the otherhand, remained trapped in his own realm of the dead as he continues to harvest souls to this day, constantly torturing his brother Tlaloc with every second that passes by. Aftermath With the Three Brothers vanishing from the Realm of Lynsgarde, mortals began to take matters into their own hands and godly worship began to fade from the realm. Mortals, for the first time since their creation, began to exhibit an interesting trait known as free will.